


The Bones

by lusciousluxe



Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soft Harry Potter, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousluxe/pseuds/lusciousluxe
Summary: Just a self indulgent fluff piece for one of my favourite ships in this fandom. I truly adore it and just wrote the fic I wanted so desperately.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Multifandom song fics for my bean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784731
Kudos: 24





	The Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muhleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muhleh/gifts).



Ginny had never thought they'd end up here. That she would come to be standing to the side as her closest childhood friend married the boy she'd been in love with for nearly her entire life. But this was precisely where she was. Watching Luna marry Harry Potter. There is a tightness in her throat, but she refuses to anything but happiness on her face. She might want to cry, but the sheer joy and love on Harry and Luna's faces was enough to keep her silent.

Harry's right hand rests gently on the small of Luna's back as they sway to the soft hum of the radio that is playing. Luna's head is tilted forward to lay lightly against Harry's chest as his rests on top of hers. They don't even seem to hear the clicking of the camera as they remain ensconced in their little bubble. The soft clearing of a throat draws their attention to where Neville is grinning at them. 

"Reception space is set up. We can go party now." He informs them, jerking his head to where the clearing now has a dance floor and tables set up for dinner. Harry raised his chin in acknowledgment. His eyes connect with Luna's as Neville leaves.

"Ready to go party, wife of mine?" He murmurs, left hand coming up to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face.

"Ready, husband of mine." She murmurs back, a small smile fluttering at the corners of her lips.

The party lasts long into the night. As it gets later, guests start to take off to put children or themselves to bed. Eventually there's only a dozen or so people still in the clearing. Ron is snacking on some leftover cake as Hermione downs the last of her wine, eyes scanning for her plus one, Pansy. Neville is nearly asleep in his chair and Ginny is laying at the edge of the clearing, Ron's jacket wadded up as a pillow and George's draped over her like a blanket.

Luna had long since abandoned her shoes and Harry had shed his jacket and tie. They were on the dance floor still rocking side to side. Harry waved his hand to change the song, officially marking the end of the night. 'The Bones' by Maren Morris featuring Hozier starts filtering through the air around them.

"Baby I know any storm we're facing will blow right over while we stay put." Harry sings softly to Luna, in time with the song. Luna runs her hand over Harry's chest, fingers catching where his shirt buttons have been undone.

"I don't think I could have ever imagined my life turning out this way after my mother died. But I could never trade this for anything." She said quietly, pale colored eyes drifting upwards to meet Harry's green. 

"Neither would I. Because to find someone to love all of you, quirks, flaws, and problems aside? That is so very rare and special." Harry murmurs in response, lips brushing across Luna's forehead.

"I will always see you Harry. And I will always love you."

"And I will forever see you Luna. Even when others can't."


End file.
